Always Be My Baby
by TrueLoveAlways16
Summary: Naitlyn. Sequel to Got Me Going Crazy, I suggest reading Check Yes Juliet first : Please review; Nate is having health problems, can Caitlyn handle it along with the fame she's just starting to gain? *OFFHiatus*
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Tell Me Why

AN: Don't own Tell me why by Taylor Swift.

Caitlyn strums on her guitar while softly singing.

"_I took a chance, I took a shot_

_And you might think I'm bulletproof, but I'm not_

_You took a swing, I took it hard_

_And down here from the ground I see who you are_

_I'm sick and tired of your attitude_

_I'm feeling like I don't know you_

_You tell me that you love me then cut me dow-"_

She hears a familiar ring tone. She stops playing and opens her cell phone. Knowing who it is, she answers.

"Where have you been?" She manages to ask calmly.

"_Caitlyn, I went-"_

"Do you have **any **idea how worried we were about you, Nathanial Black?!"

"_I_-"

"I called your cell phone 25 times! _**Twenty-five times.**_ I can't do this anymore. You have to tell me what's going on with you. You told me you were going shopping for clothes. What was that about?"

Caitlyn sighs into the phone, wanting him to know she expects an answer this time.

"_Caitlyn, I'm sick."_

"Wh-What do you mean?"

"_I went to the doctor today."_

Caitlyn takes a deep breathe and whispers, "What did he say?"

"_I have diabetes, Caitlyn. I'm at the hospital."_

"What do you mean? Diabetes?! Why?" Caitlyn yells angrily.

"_Caitlyn.."_

Tears pour down her face as she runs across the room, trying to gather her things.

"I'm coming to the hospital, stay on the phone.. I need to hear your voice."

"_Caitlyn, don't drive yourself. I don't want both of us to end up in the hospital. Please, Caity. For me, take the bus or something."_

Caitlyn stops and puts her head in her hands, holding the phone with her shoulder.

She takes a couple of deep breaths and says, "Okay. I'll be there in a few minutes."

Caitlyn closes the phone without waiting for a reply. She puts on blue jeans and a cute shirt. The paparazzi could show up at any moment, now that Caitlyn has become a big hit. Her song Love Story has been #1 on iTunes for the past couple of weeks. Caitlyn puts on a little mascara and grabs her car keys. Caitlyn quickly pulls on a cute sweatshirt. She opens the door as she starts to call her best friend.

"_Hello?"_

"Mitch, it's me. Nate just called."

"_He did? Oh thank goodness. What'd he say?"_

Caitlyn pauses and opens the hotel door with her right hand. She grabs her purse before quickly sliding out the door.

"_Caitlyn? What did Nate say?"_

"Meet me at the hospital. I'll tell you there."

Caitlyn closes the phone and sighs. She quickly presses the elevator button, but soon becomes too impatient and opens the door to the stairs. She runs down them quickly, her keys jingling all the way. Her mind goes into over drive as she steps out into the lobby of the hotel. Of course, there are paparazzi.

_Great_, she thinks to herself as she pulls up the hood on her sweatshirt. She mentally curses herself for forgetting sunglasses.

"Caitlyn, Caitlyn! Where are you heading?"

"Caitlyn! Is it true Nate broke up with you over a text message?!"

"Caitlyn! Is it true that Shane and Mitchie are engaged?!"

Caitlyn sighs and ignores the paparazzi. She quickly runs out of the hotel and unlocks her car. She gets in before the paparazzi can catch up. Caitlyn drives away, trying not to cry.

Mitchie closes her phone with a sigh. Shane walks up to her and hugs her from behind.

"Was that Caitlyn?" He asks.

Mitchie sighs and turns around to face him.

"Caitlyn said that Nate called."

Shane's face lights up at the mention of one of his best friends, whom he had been looking for high and low today, along with Mitchie, Jason, and Caitlyn. They gave up just a few minutes ago to grab some dinner, since it is almost 8 o'clock in L.A.

"What'd he say? That'd he's been clubbing for the past 12 hours?" Shane jokes with a laugh.

Mitchie shakes her head and says, "No, Shane.. he's in the hospital. Caitlyn wouldn't tell me what's happening. We have to go. Now."

Shane freezes and says to the waiter, "We need the check now, please."

The waiter just stops pouring Jason more water and says, "But your food hasn't arrived yet-"

"Now." Shane demands with a angry look on his face.

The waiter backs away and goes to get the check. A few minutes later, after finally paying the bill, Shane, Mitchie, and Jason are riding in Shane's black mustang. Silence has filled the car since they got in.

"Can anyone tell me why?" Jason asks, out of the blue.

Shane and Mitchie share confused looks.

"Tell you why about what, Jase?" Mitchie asks softly.

"Tell me why all this crap has to happen to Nate. His parents, Natalie, car wreck with Caitlyn. All of it. Someone please tell me why this happens to our best friend, Shane." Jason says angrily.

Silence fills the car once again as they pull up to the hospital.

The three sit in the car for a few minutes before Shane asks Mitchie, "Did you call Natalie?"

Mitchie nods and says, "I called her while you were paying the check. She's on her way."

Shane nods. He has a sudden burst of anger flow through him, as his hits the steering wheel multiple times. After he cools off, Mitchie pulls him into a hug. They all exit the car and walk towards the hospital. Jason stops at the entrance.

Knowing what he must be thinking, Shane says, "He'll get through whatever it is. He always manages to be the stronger one, even when he's the one who's broken."

Jason nods and walks ahead of Mitchie and Shane, who are behind him closely while holding hands.

AN: here you go! The sequel to Got Me Going Crazy! Review please!


	2. Chapter 2I Don't Know What I'd Do WO u

Chapter 2: I Don't Know What I'd Do Without You

Caitlyn rushes through the hospital doors, completely pissed off. She almost ran over one of the camera guys as she parked. _Do they not have lives of their own? Geez_, she ranted inside her head. She walks up to the nurse's station and says, "Hi, I'm looking for Nate Black's room."

She watches the nurse smack her gum. The nurse doesn't even look up as she replies with a cold voice, "I'm sorry. I can't help you."

The nurse continues to smack on her gum annoyingly. Caitlyn forces herself not to smack the nurse as she says, "I'm Caitlyn Gellar. He's my boyfriend."

Finally the nurse with long blonde hair with pink highlights looks up and her eyes go wide with shock.

"Oh my gosh! You're.. you're…"

Caitlyn resists the urge roll her eyes, and smiles politely.

"Yep. That's me. So if you could tell me-"

Before she knows it, Caitlyn has a piece of paper shoved into her face. _Personal, much? _ Caitlyn takes the paper and, after finding a pen, she signs it. Caitlyn hands the nurse the piece of paper with a fake smile. She watches the nurse, whose nametag reads, "Candy", completely freak out about it. Caitlyn coughs, trying to get her attention.

Candy turned to her with a frown, "What?"

Caitlyn narrows her eyes and says, "I need the room number to Nate's room. Please."

Candy looks at her with a blank stare. Caitlyn clenches her jaw as tight as it can go.

"Oh!", Candy finally gets it, "He's in room 90210."

Candy bursts out laughing as Caitlyn rolls her eyes. Candy finally directs her to a room down the hall. Before leaving the nurses station, Caitlyn says, "Thanks oh so much for your help," then she adds with a laugh, "**Candy**."

Candy looks down at her nametag then back up at Caitlyn, "Oh! This isn't really my name. It's actually a nickname. I used to only eat candy and so-"

Caitlyn starts backing away slowly, then finally takes off down the hallway.. of course, Candy fails to notice the lack of a certain celebrity as she continues to tell how she received her nickname. Caitlyn rolls her eyes as she finally reaches Nate's room. She opens it, without knocking.

"Nate, i-" She starts to say but then quickly notices it's an old man and a old woman. Kissing. Naked.

Caitlyn blushes and quickly apologizes as she closes the door. Caitlyn groans as she realizes that was one of the most horrifying experiences. Ever. Sighing, she walks away from the room and walks down the hallway to the next room. Not taking any chances, she knocks. She hears a faint, "come in" and she knows whose room it is.

She opens the door and looks at the boy in the hospital bed. Caitlyn stands in the doorway as she whispers, "Nate."

Nate looks up. Before he can say anything, she's hugging him tightly. He realizes she's crying and he tries to soothe her. It takes a few minutes for her to calm down, but eventually she does. Caitlyn pulls away from him and sits in the cold plastic chair beside Nate's bed.

"Nate, what happened?" Caitlyn whispers, while grasping Nate's hand.

Nate sighs and says, "I went to the hospital, because I was tired of being someone that wasn't me. I made an appointment and waited. It was just easier to lie and say I was shopping. I didn't want anyone to make a big deal out of nothing."

Caitlyn looks at him, "Anything involving you, Nate, _is_ a big deal. To me, to Shane, Jason, Mitchie," she pauses then adds, "Even John."

Nate laughs a little. He attempts to smile, but fails. Caitlyn sees this and puts a hand on his cheek.

"Oh, Nate. I'm so sorry." Caitlyn says, and then starts to cry.

Nate pulls her in his arms and says, "Hey. You have _nothing_ to be sorry, about okay? If anyone has apologizing to do, it's me. I'm so sorry I was a.. jerk, ass, whatever else. I'm just so sorry."

Caitlyn nods into his chest, as he puts his head in her hair. It's quiet for a few minutes before Caitlyn pulls out of his arms and says, "You really had me going crazy, you know that?"

Nate laughs and says, "Yeah. I know.", he pauses and says seriously, "I'm so sorry, Caitlyn."

Caitlyn smiles understandingly and says, "You were forgiven when I got that phone call."

Nate smiles and places a gentle kiss on her lips.

"I don't know what I'd do without you, Nate." Caitlyn says with tears in her eyes. Unfortunately for the couple, the door bursts open before Nate can respond and Nate's former band mates, followed by Mitchie, come inside his room.

"Dude. What the hell?" Shane's the first to speak.

Caitlyn moves back to the chair, but Nate stops her and moves over on the bed to make room for her. She smiles slightly as she makes herself comfortable in his arms.

"Um.. don't worry, I'm not dying or anything." Nate starts, then tells them the same thing he told Caitlyn.

"Dude, we've been like brothers since Camp Rock. You know you can tell us anything. Well, not _everything_, but some stuff is cool. Like how your health is doing, and ooh! Birds! You can tell me _anything_ about birds and bird houses. Although I know everything about birds." Jason rambles.

Shane, Nate, Caitlyn, and Mitchie roll their eyes.

"Jason?" Caitlyn says.

Jason looks at Caitlyn and says, "Yeah?"

"Shut up." Caitlyn says with a laugh.

Jason pouts and sits in the chair next to Caitlyn.

"So, anyway," Nate says attempting to clear the moronic atmosphere Jason had brought upon the group, "the doctors tell me I have type 1 diabetes."

Noticing their confused faces, Nate explains to them what it exactly means. During the night, the gang was allowed to stay after visiting hours because the nurses were their "number one fans".

--2 weeks later…--

"My agent told me _first_, Caitlyn!"

"Whatever, Mitchie. I'm tired of fighting with you about this. I won't audition. It's just a TV show."

"Really? You're not going to audition?" Mitchie asks hopefully.

"NO! Mitchie, the only reason you know about the audition is because you got nosey and read my text from _my_ agent!" Caitlyn yells.

Both girls scowl at each other before hearing the door open to the girl's hotel room.

"SHANE!"

"NATE!"

Both boys look like deers caught in a headlight.

"um.. we're just gonna.." Shane starts slowly backing away.

"yeah.. we're gonna um.. leave.." Nate says, while mimicking Shane's actions.

Their girlfriends glare at them before yelling at each other again.

"Should we.." Shane starts.

Jason nods, while Nate shakes his head.

"Probably." Jason says while putting down his shopping bag (which did **not** contain any bird products whatsoever… please note the sarcasm).

Nate sighs and looks at Shane. Shane gestures for Nate to separate the fighting girls.

"Me? Why me?" Nate asks.

Unable to respond with a reasonable explanation, Shane pushes Nate in front of him.

"Oh no no. You go." Nate says and pushes Shane in front of him.

Both boys failed to notice that the girls had stormed off to their separate rooms.


	3. Chapter 3: New Opportunities

_New Opportunities_

**AN: I don't own any songs, or characters.. except Natalie. Review! : )**

**Caitlyn pov**

To say that the past few days have been stressful is a total understatement. Mitchie and I have been auditioning for the past few days. Auditioning for what you may ask? For possibly the most awesome TV show that Disney has ever even imagined! It might even take the place of '_Wizards of Waverly Place'_, which is one of my **favorite **shows! Hey, don't look at me like that. I'm sixteen years old, I can watch whatever I please.

Anyway, the TV show has yet to be named, but… it's about this girl who doubles life as a regular teenager and a huge popstar. My agent just _happened_ to mention that it sounded like me, although I've never thought about perusing a career in acting. Color me surprised when Mitchie shows up and-

_Run baby run, don't ever look back_

_They'll tear us apart,_

_if you give them a chance_

_Don't sell your heart, don't say we're not meant to be.._

_Run baby run,_

_Forever we'll be…_

"Excuse me.. be right back." I say to the gang, with Mitchie looking unhappily at me.

I glare right back at her and head towards the kitchen, unknowing to everyone's sudden attention to myself. I swear sometimes, she.. ugh. Never mind.

"Hello?"

"_Caitlyn, darling! How are you?"_

I gulp nervously, hopefully not to loud, and respond, "I've been great. Writing new songs and.. well.. Rehearsing the script."

Thankfully, he (AKA: the creator/director of the new TV show) laughs, "_Yes, I know how life is for you. Anyway, I called because I've got very important news for you! Could you tell Mitchie this affects her as well?"_

"Oh okay. Yes, sir. I can do that. Hold on, please."

I cover the phone with one hand.

"Mitchie, come in here!" I yell towards the living room.

The boy's jump at my loud voice. I laugh, then quickly apologize as I see Mitchie running towards the kitchen.

"What's wrong? You didn't burn anything down did you?" She teases.

Despite how pissed I am at her, she makes me laugh.

"No, Daniel's on the phone." I whisper, although not well.

"Who's Daniel?" Jason asks from the living room.

"None ya." Mitchie snaps, then motions towards the phone.

"Hey Daniel, we're both here. I put you on speaker phone."

"_Great! Now girls, I want you both to know that-"_

The sound of the TV being turned up, way too loud I might add, distracts both me and Mitchie from hearing what he says. Mitchie storms into the living room and turns off the TV, then whisper-yells, "SHUT UP!"

Jason, Shane, and Nate all visibly cringe at a pissed-off Mitchie. Mitchie storms back into the kitchen then says sweetly, "I'm sorry, Daniel. The boy's were being jerks. Can you repeat that, please?"

Daniel laughs and replies, _"Well, boys can be boys. Anyway, what I said was that you girls know that we all loved your auditions!", _he pauses, but not long enough until he continues, _"So much, in fact, that we're expanding the main character!"_

Confused, Mitchie and I look at each other.

"What do you mean?" I ask.

"_Well, we've decided to make the show about twin teenagers! I'll explain the parts to you both tomorrow in a meeting at 12. Congrats, girls! Do you think you can make it? It's in my office, on the other side of town."_

Mitchie and I both let out girly screams, which leads to the boys running into the kitchen in alarm.

"What happened?!"

"You okay, babe?"

"Cait, you okay?"

Guess who said what. Mmhm. Anyway, we ignore them and both reply to Daniel,

"Definitely!" I say, while Mitchie responds, "Of Course!"

"_Good! See you girls at 12, my office. Ta-ta!"_

"Bye Daniel! Thanks!" Mitchie says with a huge smile.

"Bye Daniel!" I say, before hanging up.

A few seconds go by, and then we let out girly screams as we jump up and down excitedly. Shane joins in, a pathetic attempt at a girl scream. Mitchie and me stop to laugh at Shane.

"What's going on?" Nate asks as he pulls me close.

"Yeah, and who's Daniel? Your other boyfriend?" Jason asks.

Mitchie and I look at each other, and then quickly say, "We got parts on a new TV show!"

Nate smiles and hugs me, "Congratulations, guys. We should go out to celebrate."

"You didn't answer my question." Jason pouts.

I roll my eyes, "No, he's the creator slash director of the new show."

"Oh." Jason replies.

"What's it called?" Shane asks, while putting his arm around Mitchie.

Mitchie and I look at each other and shrug.

--

"Mitchie, hurry up the guy's are waiting for us downstairs!"

I hear her grumble and smile to myself. After another 15 minutes of constant yelling at her to hurry up, she appears out of her bedroom.

"Wow you look-" Mitchie starts to say, then I interrupt her by pulling her out the door.

"Thanks, Mitch!" I say with a smile as we enter the waiting elevator.

Mitchie rolls her eyes and says, "You don't even know that I was gonna say you look pretty."

I grin at her as we reach the lobby. I still can't get over the fact we're staying at the Hard Rock Café! It's just.. freaking awesome!

"Are we meeting them at the restaurant?" Mitchie asks, looking around for the guys.

"Um…"

We look around everywhere for them, but they're nowhere to be found. We wait until they finally show up. We decide to eat in the hotel, because well.. it's awesome! After dinner, the guys decide to call it a night.

"We're going to head up." Nate says.

Mitchie and I share a look. We know when they are hiding something.

"Spill it!" Mitchie and I say simultaneously.

We look at each other and laugh before looking back at… well. Not the boys.

"They left." I pout.

"Oh well. Maybe they have a big day tomorrow or something? You know they're almost finished with another album."

I sigh, she's right. As always.

"Look, Mitchie.. I'm really sorry I was acting like a brat."

"Caitlyn, we were both acting weird, but I know it's over now cause we've got our own tv show!" Mitchie says happily, and then adds, "I'm sorry too!"

I laugh, "Best friends?"

"Definitely." Mitchie says with a laugh.

We hug and that's that. We decide to skip dessert and head up to our rooms. Apparently, the guys had already taken care of the bill before they left.

----The Next Day---

"Caitlyn!"

I groan and roll over. Too early.

"Caitlyn Gellar! If your butt isn't out of that bed in the next two seconds.. I'm gonna.." Mitchie trails off, leaving me to smile into my pillow and attempt to go back to sleep.. or at least until she sends in the only thing that can get me up in the morning.

"I've got coffee." He whispers.

Err.. Two things. Coffee and my boyfriend. I groan unhappily and whine, "But I don't wanna. What time is it?"

"Eleven-fifteen." Nate states.

I jump out of bed, suddenly in a hurry.

"Why didn't Mitchie wake me sooner?!" I exclaim, while trying to get ready.

Nate laughs while Mitchie glares at me and says, "Well _Mitchie_ was busy."

I glare at her and say, "Busy AKA: making out with Shane?"

Mitchie blushes and I just laugh. Before I know it, we're leaving the hotel (dressed and nervous of course).

"I'm so nervous!" Mitchie exclaims. I just nod in agreement as we reach a ridiculously massive building.

"Woah." Is all I can say as we exit the limo.


	4. Chapter 4: Here Comes Goodbye

AN: I don't own either of the shows, nor any songs I choose to have them sing. : ) review! I decided to fast forward and make it easier :) Review please!

**Fast Forward: **

**April 2009—2 months after the meeting with Daniel, the director.**

Here Comes Goodbye

"I can't believe this!" Mitchie says sadly, hugging me tightly.

I smile sadly towards my best friend and reply, "Yeah, I know! I can't believe it either."

Confused? I thought so. See, during the meeting a couple weeks ago with all those fancy executives of Disney, they surprised us. Mitchie and I are _both_ getting our _own_ TV shows! It makes me happy and sad, all at once. Me and Mitchie are separating ways for the first time in like.. a long time.

While my show doesn't start airing for like months, Mitchie's show is going to start filming starting tomorrow. Her show is called _Sonny With A Chance. _Mitchie has let me read through some of the script and it's pretty hilarious.

Hard to believe, but they're forcing us to say goodbye. Well, we have to cause Mitchie's recording her show in LA, while I have to go record some songs for my new album.. in New York.

Sadly, this is goodbye.

The boys are standing off at a distance. They're staying in LA with Mitchie while I go all the way to flippin' New York, to record two or three measly songs. Ugh. Stupid New York. Apparently, Disney was feeling generous and decided to give Connect Three _their_ own TV show, due to premier in May (less than a year away). Yet, my director decided I needed to record some songs for the show. Ugh. Daniel.

"Flight 238 to New York, Flight 238 to New York is loading" says the annoying speaker in the LA Airport.

I frown, pulling away from Mitchie.

"Why does New York have to be so far away?" I complain.

"I don't know, but you'll come back to LA as soon as you can, right?" Mitchie asks sadly.

I nod and hug her quickly. I walk over to the boys with a depressed look on my face.

"Aw Caitlyn! Group hug!" Jason announces, causing me to laugh quietly.

Everyone elopes me into a huge hug. We all pull away, and then I quickly hug Nate. He kisses the top of my head.

"Text me when you land, okay?" He asks quietly.

I nod with tears in my eyes. I don't want to leave him.

"Nate, I-" I start to say, but he pulls me in for another hug, whispering, "I love you".

I smile sadly and whisper it back.

"Last call for flight 238 to New York." The speaker announces.

Wordlessly, I pull away from my boyfriend (reluctantly, I might add) and pick up my luggage. Surprisingly, as I look around, paparazzi doesn't like to get up at 5:30 a.m. just to watch a celebrity hop on a plane to New York. It's still weird being noticed everywhere.

I walk towards my gate. I turn around and wave at my friends. They wave back with sad expressions on their faces, although Nate's face is the one that breaks my heart the most. This is basically the first time we've been apart since he was diagnosed with type one diabetes. I sigh as I turn back around to the flight attendant.

I hand her my ticket and turn to look at my friends one last time. They're still there, smiling at me. I smile back and then quickly walk away, knowing if I turn back again, I won't get on the plane.

2 ½ hours later..

I sigh for the millionth time. I miss Nate.

I open my script, smiling at the title of the show. _My_ show. I squeal a little, then glance around the plane nervously. I laugh to myself; I forgot I was on a private jet.

2 ½ hours later..

I look out the window of my private plane, sadly smiling to myself as I unbuckle myself. I get off the plane with sunglasses on my face, the sun shining brightly in my face.

"Hello New York!" I whisper to myself, feeling the cold November air on my face.

When I'm in the limo, I send Nate a quick text:

_Hey, I just arrived in New York. Missing you : )_

I smile as I hit send and look out the window of the large limo. I really am missing him.

It's not long before I feel my phone vibrate in my lap. I smile as I read the text:

_I love you, and just for the record.. I miss you more ; )_

I sigh in content. And that's when my limo pulls up to the record studio. It's not like I don't like singing; I love it, but I didn't even sleep on my way to New York! I send Nate a quick goodbye and get out of the limo.

AN: Soo.. yeah. It was kinda short, but.. yeah. What's the name of Caitlyn's new tv show? Anyone have any suggestions?


	5. Chapter 5: Worst Day Ever

**Always Be My Baby**

**AN: I don't own any of the characters except Natalie, who may or may not make an appearance in the next chapter : [Chapter 5: Worst Day Ever**

**August 4, 2009**

Caitlyn's excited, despite being alone in New York City. She's excited for three main reasons:

1. She finally gets a break from recording her television show album.

2. She gets to see her best friend and her boyfriend! : )

3. She gets to perform a few new songs she's written.

. Caitlyn has the opportunity to do a concert in LA, and she couldn't be happier. Although, Nate occasionally makes a visit out to see Caitlyn, they have been separated for over four months. She's been dying to see him, and of course, Mitchie, Shane, and Jason.

Caitlyn is on her way, on her private jet, towards LA. Of course, something just happens to tick her off. Nate.

"Nate!" Caitlyn exclaims for the third time.

"I'm just wondering.." Nate says innocently.

Caitlyn huffs on her cell phone and looks out the plane window.

"No, Nate. I haven't flirted with anyone, okay? Look, we're about to land."

Nate sighs and says, "Okay, I know that's a lie. You just took off."

Caitlyn rolls her eyes and says, "Yeah it was but you're really pissing me off right now and I don't want to talk to you. I love you, bye."

She hangs up before he responds. Caitlyn was having a really happy day until Nate called her up asking all these weird questions such as, "Are you cheating on me?" and "who's that guy in this picture?" (it was her manager!).

She knows he's frustrated with her, but she doesn't really care. She feels like her boyfriend has lost all trust in her. Sighing again, she puts in her earphones and listens to everything but Connect Three.

--

Nate sighs as he hangs up the phone. He forgot Mitchie, Shane, and Jason were listening to him, so when Mitchie slaps him on the head it surprises him.

"What the crap, Mitchie? What was that for?" Nate exclaims, hand flying towards his curly head.

Mitchie rolls his eyes, "You accused her of cheating on you!"

Nate sighs and runs his hand over his face.

"Yeah, that was pretty stupid wasn't it?" Nate asks.

Mitchie slaps him on the head again. Shane and Jason start laughing. Nate glares at them as they continue to ride in the limo.

"So, why do we have to get to the arena like over four hours earlier than Caitlyn?" Jason asks.

Mitchie shrugs and looks at Shane.

"I… have no clue, Jase." Shane says with a smile.

"That helps." Jason says sarcastically and continues to look out the window, sadness clearly written all over his face.

"What's wrong, Jase?" Mitchie asks softly, although there is only four of them in the limo.

Jason turns towards them and says, "Well, it's just—oh, never mind. No one will understand it."

He turns back to the window, leaving a confused Mitchie to glance at Shane.

"Aw, come on Jase." Shane whines, wanting to know what's wrong with his bandmate and friend.

Jason sighs and says, "It's just… I'm single and I feel like a third wheel around you guys."

"Aw, Jason!" Mitchie says and hugs him.

"Dude, you're not a third wheel. You're our friend." Nate says, still rubbing his head.

"Yeah, we want to hang out with you, Jase." Shane says, smiling at his friend reassuringly.

"Yeah, well… I need a girlfriend." Jason says bluntly.

Everyone laughs as the limo continues to make its way to a large arena.

**4 hours later…**

Caitlyn pov

I get out of the limo, completely exhausted. The plane ride was definitely bumpy to say the least; I couldn't even fall asleep. Sighing slightly, I make my way into the large arena through the back door; it's not like I don't love my fans (I do!) , it's just that I need motivation to get into my happy mood and right now, I am most definitely _not _in my happy mood.

Getting up a five a.m, doing an interview, finishing some lyrics, and then having to ride on a plane for hour hours? Yeah, not so fun.

Quickly taking off my sunglasses and hat, I walk into a dressing room. Not even noticing my parents standing there, I quickly- WAIT. BACKUP.

"Mom? Dad?"

They engulf me in a huge hug, smiling and everything.

"Caitlyn! You're doing so well for yourself." Dad says proudly, then mom adds, "We've missed you!"

Still in shock, I reply, "Not to be rude, but why are you here? Aren't you supposed to be.." Not here. "at home?"

Their smiles fade completely and I know immediately something is wrong.

"Well, we came here to tell you.."

"Caitlyn! You're needed in make-up!" someone shouts from the hallway, and enters the dressing room.

"Can we finish this after the concert? I'm really stressed and-" I ask as I move towards the door.

"We're getting a divorce!" Dad blurts out.

Mouth agape, I stop moving and stare at my parents. Can you say worst day ever?


	6. Chapter 6: I Got You

I Got You

"Divorced?" Caitlyn asks, but it came out as more of a squeak.

My parents look at each other, then back at their daughter.

"Yeah, honey. We think it'll be for the best.." Caitlyn's mother says, but Caitlyn interrupts.

"So you both thought tonight would be the best time to tell me? Seriously?!" Caitlyn yells, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Honey.." her father starts.

"Get out and don't you dare come to my concert." Caitlyn says icily, no emotion in her voice whatsoever.

Her parents start protesting and Caitlyn says, "Don't make me get security."

The adults sigh and make their way out of their daughter's dressing room. Once their gone, Caitlyn sighs and puts a hand on her forehead. She can feel the headache coming on already.

* * *

"Come in." Caitlyn says softly.

The first thing to come through the door is a bouquet of red roses, and Caitlyn can't stop herself from saying

"Aww." She smiles.

Nate enters the room with caution and hides his face behind the flowers. Caitlyn giggles and strums a note on her guitar.

"I'm not mad at you anymore, Nate." Caitlyn says.

Nate sits down the flowers carefully as he looks at his girlfriend.

"Really?"

Caitlyn sighs and puts down her guitar.

"Yeah, now come give your upset girlfriend a hug."

Nate obeys and kisses the top of her head.

"What's wrong? I mean, besides the fact that your boyfriend is a total idiot, jerk, ass."

Caitlyn laughs because Nate hardly ever cusses and rolls her eyes.

"No, it's my parents. They came into my dressing room and made this big announcement."

Worriedly, he lifts her face up gently and asks, "What was it?"

Suddenly, it becomes realistic that her parents are actually getting a divorce and Caitlyn's eyes tear up.

"Hey, hey, it's gonna be okay." Nate says and pulls her into his arms.

Caitlyn sobs and then says, "My parents are getting a divorce." She pulls away from him and says, "Nothing anyone says can make that okay."

Nate feels his heart break at his broken girlfriend. He doesn't really know what to do so he pulls her back into his arms and lets her cry.

"I've missed you." Caitlyn whispers into Nate's chest.

Nate smiles and says, "I've missed you, too.. only lots more cause I've had to deal with Jason and Shane for the past year."

Caitlyn smiles, "It hasn't been a year, you freak."

Nate laughs, glad he finally got her to smile and not just any smile—the Caitlyn Gellar really loves you smile.

"I believe your concert starts soon, so I better let you get ready." Nate says, but doesn't make a move to get up.

Caitlyn sighs and holds onto Nate a little tighter, but then suddenly pulls away.

"You know what I just remembered?!" Caitlyn says excitedly.

Nate raises an eyebrow, clearly amused, "Nope. What has you acting like you're on crack?"

Caitlyn smacks him and says, "Ehh, never mind. I'll let it be a surprise."

Nate groans, "I hate surprises."

"No, you don't. You love me and I love surprises therefore you loveeeee surprises."

Nate just looks at her and she sticks her tongue out at him. He grins and kisses her softly.

They both pull away and stand up. Before anyone can say anything, someone comes into the dressing room.

"Caitlyn, you're on stage in five."

Caitlyn gasps and says, "Okay, thanks."

Caitlyn bites her lip nervously. Sure, she has done concerts before, but not by herself!

"Hey, you're going to be great. I know it." Nate says, with a huge grin on his face.

She hugs him and sighs. She's missed him, so much.

"Thanks, I'll see you after the concert?"

"Definitely." Nate says and heads for the door.

Caitlyn smiles at him before grabbing her guitar.

"Hey." His voice makes her turn to the door, she smiles, "I kinda love you, you know."

Caitlyn laughs and replies, "I kinda love you, too."

Nate grins and walks out the door. Caitlyn smiles to herself, more confident than ever now that her Romeo is here.

"Hey guys! How's everybody doing tonight?" Caitlyn says into her microphone as she walks out on stage, her guitar slung over her back.

In response, she gets a lot of screaming.

Caitlyn laughs and says, "Good! Now to kick us off, I'm going to be singing a song off of a new album for my new TV show," screaming interrupts her and she laughs, "it's called I Got U. Enjoy!"

_**I picked you out in a crowd **_

_**Of a thousand faces **_

_**Yeah, I found you, Ohhhh **_

_**I chose the whys and the whens **_

_**All around and places **_

_**Yeah, I choose you, Ohhhh **_

_**I let you see me **_

_**Let you believe it was your move **_

_**So smooth **_

_**My rules**_

_**Well you think you are the one **_

_**Who got me boy **_

_**But I got you **_

_**I've been playing with you **_

_**Like a little toy **_

_**Yeah, I got you **_

_**I got you **_

_**I got you**_

Caitlyn looks into the crowd and notices everyone dancing around. She grins, knowing that this is what she's meant to do. Before she knows it, she's singing the last verse:

_**I got you **_

_**And I love it **_

_**I got you **_

_**Yeah, I got you**_

The crowd seems to like it, considering they burst into applause that is deafening. Caitlyn grins and puts her guitar down quickly.

"So, tell me, how many of you like the artist and my best friend, Mitchie Torres?"

Again, the crowd screams in response.

"Alright, so me and Mitchie wrote a new song together and it's called One and the Same. So, here we go."

The music starts and Caitlyn enjoys being on stage with her best friend again. Throughout the song, Caitlyn and Mitchie sing and dance, just like when they were on tour with Connect Three.

About two hours later, Caitlyn is finishing up her last song for the night.

"Cause we were both young, when I first saw you.." Caitlyn sang, causing the crowd to scream even more.

"Well, thank you guys for coming out and supporting me! I love you all! Make sure to look for my new TV show coming out soon! Thanks!" Caitlyn says and runs off stage.

"You did awesome!"

Caitlyn looks up and sees Jason smiling at her. She laughs and says, "Thanks Jase! The crowd really loved it when Connect Three, Mitchie, and I did that song together. It was fun!"

Jason just sighs and looks down. Caitlyn opens her mouth to ask her friend what's wrong when someone picks her up from behind and swings her around. Caitlyn squeals happily and smiles.

"Nate!"

"Caitlyn!" Nate mocks her in a high-pitched voice that sounds nothing like her.

Caitlyn rolls her eyes, "That doesn't sound.."

"-anything like you. I know, which is why I did it." Nate finishes her sentence and grins as he puts his girlfriend back on the ground.

Caitlyn sighs happily then notices two figures trying to blend in.

"Ugh. I wish that they would leave me alone." Caitlyn says angrily.

"Who? Do I need to beat someone up, or rather, have Shane beat someone up?" Mitchie says with a laugh.

"Mitchie!" Caitlyn yelps and tackles her best friend in a hug.

Mitchie laughs and hugs Caitlyn.

"Hello to you too. I can see when I'm not wanted." Shane says dramatically.

"You big drama queen, come here." Caitlyn laughs and hugs Shane.

Mitchie pokes Caitlyn and says, "Now, who won't leave you alone?"

Caitlyn rolls her eyes and pulls Mitchie over to the side to explain things. The boys laugh at Caitlyn's hand gestures.

"So, you apologize to Caitlyn yet?" Shane asks, sipping on a Coke.

Nate smiles and says, "Yep, before the show. She said she has a surprise for me."

"'Cause you love surprises and everything." Shane says sarcastically then looks at Jason, who looks like he's depressed.

"Jase? You okay?" Shane asks carefully.

Jason shrugs and looks at the ground.

Nate smiles and says, "Speaking of surprises, Jason, here's yours."

Jason looks up and Nate points behind Jason. When Jason looks, he grins.

"Hi, I'm Ella."

And that's all it took for Jason to bounce back.

AN: Good? Bad? Horrific? Let me know, by reviewing :]


	7. Chapter 7: Surprise!

Chapter 7: Surprise!

**Same Day—August 4, 2009**

Caitlyn smiles and rests her head on Nate's shoulder. Caitlyn's agent had surprised her with one full week in LA. Needless to say, Caitlyn and Nate were extremely happy. What Nate doesn't know is that Caitlyn's surprise involves their anniversary, which just happened to be this week. Caitlyn is extremely excited.

"I'm tired." Caitlyn mumbles and closes her eyes.

Nate laughs and says, "I bet you are."

He kisses the top of her head and sighs. He opens his mouth to apologize, again, for his assumptions from earlier.

"Don't even think about it, Nate." Caitlyn says with a laugh.

Nate rolls his eyes.

About this time, Mitchie, Shane, and Jason enter the limo.

"What took you guys so long?" Nate asked.

Mitchie rolled her eyes, "Jason wouldn't stop texting Ella on the way out of the stadium."

"And," Shane interrupted, "he kept making small talk with the fans."

Jason looks up from his phone briefly to smile sheepishly. Caitlyn and Nate laugh happily.

"Why are you two so happy?" Mitchie asks suspiciously.

"Can't two people be happy just because, Mitch?" Caitlyn replies with a smile.

Shane shakes his head, "Nope. You're both like freaking _rays _of sunshine. It makes me want to throw up."

Caitlyn and Mitchie laugh while Nate rolls his eyes.

"Well, Caitlyn gets to stay in LA for a week." Nate says casually.

Mitchie squeals happily, "HALLELUJAH!"

Shane glares at her playfully while Caitlyn laughs. Nate just, of course, rolls his eyes.

"Do you know how many times I have seen that boy roll his eyes in the past few months?" Mitchie asks Caitlyn and points at Nate.

Before anyone can respond, Mitchie continues talking, "2,671 times."

"You counted?" Nate asks amazed.

Caitlyn burst out laughing at her best friend, "Of course she did. How else would she stay sane while hanging out three teenaged boys?"

"PSH. We're just awesome like that." Shane says and rolls his eyes.

"Don't you start." Mitchie warns with a laugh.

They all laugh, and the limo pulls in front of the Hard Rock. Caitlyn picks her head off of Nate's shoulder and squeals.

"Excited much?" Mitchie teases.

"Very much so! I'm starved!"

"Fattie." Shane mumbles, causing Nate to laugh.

Mitchie and Caitlyn glare at the boys playfully.

"You want to say that to my face, _Shanie_?" Caitlyn says with a smile.

Shane coughs and says, "Why yes, _Caity_, I do. FATTIE."

"PSH, your face is fat."

"Your mom is—"

"GUYS!" Mitchie laughs, "We're at the hotel, let's get out now."

Caitlyn and Shane playfully glare at each other as Mitchie gets out. Shane pulls Jason out of the limo.

--

Sierra smiles to herself as she sees the limo pull up in front of the hotel. She closes the curtains of Mitchie's hotel room. Mitchie will be thrilled that she came for her birthday, or so she thinks.

"Sierra?!"

Sierra smiles and turns to see Mitchie.

"Surprise!"

Sierra runs towards Mitchie and hugs her. Everyone walks in the room as Caitlyn looks at Shane and Nate, as if silently asking who the crap this girl is. Jason is still texting Ella, so he doesn't know or care about what's going on.

"Sierra, what are you doing here?" Mitchie smiles.

"Well," Sierra pauses and looks at Caitlyn suspiciously, "I thought it'd be fun to visit you and party with you on your birthday! Isn't that awesome?"

"Yeah, but don't you have school soon?" Mitchie replies.

"If you don't want me here, then I'll go." Sierra says coldly.

Shane glares at the tiny girl and almost says something. Mitchie beats him to it.

"I'm sorry, SI. I'm just surprised is all." Mitchie says and hugs Sierra again.

That's not what Shane had in mind..

Caitlyn watches as Sierra glares at her again. Caitlyn notices that Nate and Shane see it to, but she doesn't say anything.

"Oooh. Who is he?" Sierra says and points to Nate.

"Oh, my bad Si. This is Shane, my boyfriend, Nate, Jason and Caitlyn, Nate's girlfriend." Mitchie smiles.

Sierra rolls her eyes, "Caitlyn Gellar? I've heard you sing."

"Um.. thanks." Caitlyn says, still not used to everyone knowing her name.

"I said I heard you sing, I didn't say I liked it." Sierra snaps.

Caitlyn's eyes widen and look at Mitchie. Mitchie doesn't do anything but look at the ground awkwardly. Nate glares at Sierra and puts his hand on Caitlyn's back protectively.

"So, we were just about to…" Mitchie starts to say but Sierra interrupts her.

"So, what room are you in Caitlyn? Me and Mitchie need to catch up." Sierra says and puts her suitcase on what used to be _Caitlyn's_ bed. Caitlyn's mouth drops.

"Excuse me?" Caitlyn squeaks.

"You heard me or are you just that stupid?" Sierra snaps.

Shane looks at Mitchie, who sighs.

"Si, that's Caitlyn's bed."

"Plus the Hard Rock is completely booked so she can't get another room." Nate points out.

Sierra's eyes narrow, "Oh, I see."

She unzips her suitcase and dumps her clothes on the bed.

"Sucks for you, Caity."

Caitlyn glares at Sierra and looks at Mitchie.

"Aren't you going to do something?" Caitlyn snaps.

"She did have a long flight, Cait." Mitchie says and sits on her bed.

"I can't believe this!" Caitlyn snaps and stalks out of the room.

Nate sighs and quickly follows his girlfriend.

"Wow, what a drama queen. Looks like someone needs a lesson in manners." Sierra laughs.

"Aren't you going to run after her? She's your best friend, Mitch." Shane says, not really sure what Mitchie is doing.

Mitchie just shrugs and says, "I think I'm going to call it a night."

Shane just sighs and gives her a quick kiss.

"Nice meeting you guys!" Sierra yells as the two boys exit the room.

Mitchie feels a headache coming on already.

"So, Sierra, how long are you staying?"

Sierra grins and replies, "One week."

Mitchie inwardly groans.

--

Caitlyn runs a hand through her hair as she rolls her suitcase through the lobby. She knew two things: 1. Sierra is a _bitch_ 2 Mitchie is just… aggravating.

Plus, Caitlyn lost her appetite due to all the drama. She was looking forward to eating and hanging out with her friends, but apparently plans change quicker in LA than they do in New York. Caitlyn jumps as someone pulls on her arm. She turns around to see Nate.

"Hey, I was saying your name, but you didn't hear me." Nate says softly.

Caitlyn sighs and says, "What am I going to do, Nate? I don't have a room!"

"You can stay with me." Nate says with a smile.

Caitlyn smiles, "Really?"

"Definitely. I don't have any clue why Mitchie's friend was acting like that."

Caitlyn scoffs, "I do. It's because she's a _bitch_."

Nate whistles and says, "Caitlyn Gellar actually cussed."

"Oh, shut up." Caitlyn says, and then adds softly, "Can we go to bed now? I'm tired of all the drama."

Nate laughs and says, "Of course, because your sleepiness has nothing to do with the fact that you just had a amazing several hour concert."

Caitlyn giggles and playfully slaps him on the arm. He takes her suitcase, causing her to smile. Within thirty minutes, after much debate over whether she should sleep on the couch, both were sleeping his Queen size bed dreaming about each other.

--

**The Next Day… August 5, 2009**

"MITCHIE WAKE UP!!!"

Mitchie jumps up in her bed and says, "What, Sierra?!"

"Oh. I thought I saw something, but I didn't. My bad."

Mitchie groans and says, "If you wake me up one more time, Sierra, I'm going to have to beat you up."

Sierra frowns, "Oh shut up. You're glad I'm here."

Mitchie groans inwardly. This Sierra is _definitely_ not the same Sierra from a year ago. This Sierra has long pencil-straight hair and no glasses. She looks like a Barbie-doll, if you ask Mitchie. But that isn't the point. This Sierra, even through random text messages, Mitchie can tell is _way_ snobbier than the Sierra Mitchie grew up with. And, because of what happened last night, Mitchie doubts that the Sierra she knew and loved will ever show up again.

"Mitchiieeeee…" Sierra whines annoyingly, and then adds quickly, "Let's go do something!"

"Si, I have to go run through lines at twelve, so I can't."

Sierra giggles and Mitchie looks at her suspiciously.

"Sierra, what did you---" Mitchie says then looks at her phone, "SHIT. Sierra! What the hell?!"

Mitchie jumps out of bed and rushes around the hotel room. Sierra looks at her 'innocently'.

"What's wrong, Mitch?"

Mitchie glares at her and says, "It's two o'clock in the afternoon!"

Sierra just laughs and says, "Aw, come on. You're the star of the show. It's not like they can fire you or anything."

Mitchie says nothing as she attempts to call her producer. Sierra just grins evilly to herself when Mitchie can't reach her producer.

--

Caitlyn smiles happily as she walks down the hallway holding hands with Nate. She sighs as she glances at him. He's talking on the phone with his left hand.

"No, I don't think that'd be the best—" Nate continues, but this time he glances at Caitlyn.

She blushes when he winks at her, causing him to smile. Last night, Nate had helped Caitlyn get her mind off of Mitchie's friend, Sierra. Caitlyn sighs as they make it to the elevator. She closes her eyes and thinks about how lucky she is. And that's when she remembers her stupid parents are getting a stupid divorce. Her smile is immediately replaced with a scowl as her phone goes off. It's the ringtone she set for her Mitchie.

She pulls her phone out skillfully with her free hand and mutters, "I am so a ninja."

Nate smirks at her as she opens her phone.

"What?"

"_Caitlyn! Oh thank goodness you answered! Shane's phone is off and I need a ride to the studio desperately!"_

"Sucks to be you. Me and Nate are already in the lobby."

The elevator dinged and the couple stepped out of the elevator.

"_Please, please, please, please. I know how I was acting last night and I'm—"_

"Save it. You wouldn't step up for me last night so I'm not stepping up for you today. Bye."

With that said, Caitlyn hangs up the phone and stuffs it angrily into her pocket. She huffs when a piece of hair falls into her face.

"What's wrong with Mitchie?"

His voice startles Caitlyn out of her thoughts about last night.

Caitlyn sighs and says, "She needs a ride to the studio no doubt because of that witch named Sierra."

"Well, we're still here so we could go up and—"

"Are you taking her side?"

Nate's eyebrows furrow in confusion, "What? Of course not, but you're not acting any better that Sierra right now."

Tears build up in Caitlyn's eyes and she opens her mouth to argue, but hangs her head down in shame instead. She sniffles and mutters, "You're right."

Nate pulls her into his arms and whispers, "I'm sorry that she's a bitch."

Caitlyn laughs, "I've dealt with worse."

"Like Tess Tyler?" Nate teases as they pull away.

Caitlyn snorts, "Much like Tess Tyler."

Caitlyn calls Mitchie to let her know they're on their way.

--

"I think it's time you leave, Sierra."

"Aw, I just got here and the fun has just begun Mitchie. Besides, you wouldn't want me to spill the little secret that would basically change Caitlyn's life now would you?"

"You wouldn't."

"Oh? Try me, Torres. Now, we are best friends so you're going to act like it or I'm going to tell Caitlyn along with everyone else."

Caitlyn and Nate glance at each other before Caitlyn knocks on the door.

"Oh hey guys. Sorry for making you come get me. I slept way too late, but Si woke me up." Mitchie says with a, obviously fake, smile.

"Mitch, are you okay? What about a little secret that could change my life?" Caitlyn asks worriedly.

Mitchie doesn't glance back at Sierra as she replies, "Yeah, that was nothing. It's a joke! HA. Well, bye Sierra. I'll be back soon."

Mitchie feels bad about lying to her friend, but she knows that she has to protect her from that awful secret. If that means pretending her and Sierra are besties, well so be it. Mitchie won't let this secret hurt her _actual _best friend.

"By soon, you mean an hour right?" Sierra smiles.

Her smile makes Caitlyn shiver. Nate puts a hand on her back and Caitlyn notices the looks Sierra is making towards Nate.

"Of course, Si. You know how I want to spend every minute of this week with you. I'll text you later!"

"Love ya!" Sierra calls as she flops back on the bed.

"You too!" Mitchie calls back as she walks out the door.

The three are quiet until they all get to the lobby.

"Seriously, Mitch. What's going on? You can tell us!" Caitlyn exclaims.

"What's going on? What's going on is that my **best** **friend** is here and I intend to spend every minute with her. I know you don't remember what having a best friend is like, Caitlyn, but I needed you and you weren't here. So, excuse me for needing some girl talk."

Nate watches as Mitchie's words hurt Caitlyn. Caitlyn's face reveals hurt and sadness.

"Mitchie.." Caitlyn tries again.

"Just don't, Caitlyn. Sierra is right. I need to spend time with her. So, I can't make our dinner plans throughout this week. Thanks, but no thanks on the ride. BTW, have a safe flight back to New York." Mitchie says coldly and walks out of the hotel.

Caitlyn remains calm and collected until the couple gets into their limo. Her lip trembles and she lets herself cry.

"Why would she," Caitlyn says in between her sobs, "say those things?"

Nate pulls her into his arms and rubs her back soothingly.

"I don't know, baby."

Nate is definitely going to make-sure Mitchie gets an earful tonight and maybe even Shane for letting his girlfriend get so out of control in so little of a time period.

"I'm a bad friend" Caitlyn exclaims and buries herself into Nate's chest as she cries.

"What? No! Caitlyn, you're an incredible friend!"

"Obviously Mitchie" Caitlyn hiccups, "doesn't seem to think so."

Nate knows immediately that he has to do something to cheer his Caitlyn up.

"I've got an idea to get your mind off of what just happened and it physically pains me to say this word." Nate says hoping to get a laugh.

Caitlyn smiles weakly, "Really? What?"

"Shopping."

Caitlyn laughs a little because Nate physically twitches when he says it. He caresses her cheek with his left hand while his right hand is still rubbing her back soothingly.

"I don't feel like shopping. That's more of Mi--- it's just not my thing."

Nate hugs her and says, "We could go see a movie."

"I know I'm going to regret asking this but… what action movie is it that you desperately want to see?" Caitlyn asks.

"I know G.I. Joe comes out soon!" Nate says excitedly.

Caitlyn rolls her eyes and wipes her tears away.

"Pshh. Pick something that actually is in theaters already." Caitlyn teases.

Nate rolls his eyes, "I'm a rockstar babe. I could totally get us an advanced copy of G.I. Joe if I made the effort."

"I'm a rockstar too, _babe_. PSH. I'd like to see you try." Caitlyn sits up and sticks her tongue out at him.

Nate narrows his eyes, "Is that a challenge?"

"I believe it is." Caitlyn says.

"Bring. It. On." Nate says dramatically.

Caitlyn laughs and rolls her eyes, "Okay so what do I get when I win?"

"_If _you win,"Nate corrects with a smile, "I'll let you give me a back massage."

"Oh, how generous of you." Caitlyn replies sarcastically.

Nate grins that boyish smile of his and pulls Caitlyn in for a kiss.

_**AN: So… yeah. There's Chapter 7 :] hope you hated Sierra. I know I hated writing her, haha. Looks like drama is approaching :-] anyway, REVIEW! Happy (late) New Year, BTW. Haha**_


	8. Chapter 8: The Truth is

Chapter 8: The Truth Is…

AU: So, I have no clue how they do the award shows, but I'm assuming the singers practice. So, forgive me if I'm wrong.. just pretend that it's right : )

**August 9, 2009**

Caitlyn groans as Mitchie takes her place on the stage for what seemed like the millionth time.

"Look, she's obviously not getting it so can't we just move on?" Caitlyn exclaims to the director.

The director, Tim, sighs and says, "I wish, but Mitchie keeps saying she'll get it right."

Caitlyn groans again, "She said that on her tenth try! Who all is in agreement with me that we need to seriously move on?"

Caitlyn watches as every celebrity in the room raised their hands. Mitchie glares at Caitlyn.

"This'll be my last try, I promise." Mitchie said sweetly to the director as everyone else groaned; she had said that last time.

"Come on Mitchie, just give someone else a chance to practice their song! We've been here almost all day!" Caitlyn exclaims and throws her hands up in the air in frustration.

"I'd like to see you try this song." Mitchie snaps.

Caitlyn huffs and marches up the stage steps. She snatches the microphone away from Mitchie and said, "Fine. I'll show you just how easy this song is."

Caitlyn signals for the band to start playing. At that moment, Connect Three quickly takes their seats. Every teen celebrity is in LA practicing for the Teen Choice Awards. Connect Three is to host the entire thing and even perform. Caitlyn and Mitchie were originally supposed to sing a duet, but at the last minute Mitchie changed her mind (AKA pulled a Tess Tyler diva move). Caitlyn sings the song while hitting all of the complicated dance moves and all of the high notes that Mitchie had been struggling with for the past several hours.

When the song ends, Caitlyn raises her eyebrows at Mitchie. Everyone claps loudly and even some whistled. Connect Three gives her a standing ovation.

"Not that difficult." Caitlyn said with a laugh and handed the microphone to the director.

Caitlyn rolls her eyes as she leaves the stage and goes to sit by Nate.

"Hey, how's it been?" Nate whispers as Mitchie throws a diva fit onstage.

Caitlyn sighs, "Don't get me started, because once I do I'm pretty sure I won't be able to stop."

Nate chuckles and puts his arm around her. She smiles to herself as Sierra, who somehow got an invite at last minute, glares at her.

--

Caitlyn sighs in content as she lays her head on Nate's shoulder.

"I just don't understand." Mitchie exclaims.

Shane groans as he rubs his head in frustration, "Mitch, you cant _fire_ the director and expect to get away with that."

Mitchie huffs and folds her arms, "I'm your girlfriend, and you're supposed to agree with me."

"Not if you're acting like a spoiled brat!" Shane exclaims.

Mitchie gasps and turns to glare out the window. Caitlyn opens her mouth to retort, but Nate shakes his head and whispers, "Let them argue it out."

Caitlyn nods and hugs Nate. He grins at her and kisses the top of her head.

"I'm not a spoiled brat!"

Nate sighs; it's going to be a long ride back to the hotel.

--

"LALALALALA!" Caitlyn exclaims happily as she skips down the hotel hallway.

"You should not have bought her that red bull, dude." Shane whispers as Nate just groans.

"I know, but she wanted it."

"You spoil her." Shane laughs.

Nate bites his tongue about Shane's obviously spoiled girlfriend as he rolls his eyes as he waves goodbye to his friends. He walks to his hotel room door to find Caitlyn jumping up and down.

"I'm hyper!!" Caitlyn exclaims.

Nate laughs, "I can see that."

He pulls out his key and opens the door. Caitlyn skips in the room happily. He laughs, despite the fact that she will probably keep him up all night.

"I'm excited about tomorrow!!!!"

Nate laughs and sits on the couch.

"Me too, Cait. Come sit down and watch some TV."

Caitlyn giggles and quickly sits on his lap. She starts bouncing up and down before jumping back up again.

"I can't sit still!" Caitlyn laughs.

Nate rolls his eyes as he turns on the tv.

_**Coming up next..Is Caitlyn Gellar's dad gay?! **_

Caitlyn gasped, "What the hell?!"

"Calm down, it's most likely just a lie, Cait." Nate says, being the voice of reason.

"MOST LIKELY?! How can you say that?!" Caitlyn exclaims and glares at him.

Nate opens his mouth then quickly shuts it as he realizes HotTunes is back on. He turns it up.

"Spotted today in the men's section, Caitlyn Gellar's father was with another man. You tell us what you think!"

The tv showed Caitlyn's dad holding another man's hand.

"I can't believe this!" Caitlyn exclaims and reaches for her cell phone.

"Does your mom know?"

Caitlyn narrows her eyes, "He's not gay, Nate."

"The picture shows-" Nate agrues.

"I know what it shows!" Caitlyn yells and then adds, "I'm going to call my dad."

She quickly picks up her phone and dials her father's number.

"Hey dad it's me. Call me back." Caitlyn says sadly.

Her lip starts quivering and she stands there as she lets her tears fall down her face. Nate quickly gets off the couch and wraps his arms around her.

"I'm fine." She says softly as she leans into him.

"You don't have to be strong, Cait. I'm right here. Just let it out." Nate replies and hugs her tightly.

She bites her lip in decision as she turns around in his arms.

"When I was fourteen, I caught my dad with someone. He told me it was nothing and that it wouldn't happen again. I trusted him. I trusted-d-d him." Caitlyn says then starts sobbing.

He rubs her back softly and kisses her forehead.

--

Shane flops down on the sofa and turns on the tv just as Mitchie enters his room.

"Hey Shaney" Mitchie grins.

Shane rolls his eyes, "Okay, what the hell is wrong with you?"

"What do you mean?" Mitchie asks innocently, with her big brown eyes.

Shane almost looses his focus but quickly diverts his eyes onto the TV.

"I mean—" he starts but HotTunes interrupts him.

Shane's eyes widen as he listens, "Spotted today in the men's section, Caitlyn Gellar's father was with another man. Tell us what you think!"

There, on national TV, is a picture of Caitlyn's dad holding hands with another man. To say Shane is shocked is an understatement.

"Wow. I can't believe someone would do this to Caitlyn." Shane says shaking his head.

"I can." Mitchie giggles and stops when Shane glares at her.

"This is what I'm talking about! You and Caitlyn used to be best friends," Shane says and jumps off the couch, "Why are you being such a brat?"

Mitchie opens her mouth but Shane interrupts her.

"Don't even try to deny it. You're not acting like the Mitchie I know and love. Honestly, I don't want _this_ spoiled brat that you've become. You're turning into someone you're not. I know you better than _anyone_, Mitch. Just tell me why you're acting like this!"

Mitchie bites her lip in anticipation, "Because Sierra threatened me."

Shane frowns then growls, "I'll kill her!"

She stops him from running down the hallway and killing Sierra by putting her hands on his chest.

"She only threatened me because I wanted to tell Caitlyn the truth."

Shane pauses and looks at her in confusion, "the truth about what?"

Mitchie hesitates and squirms awkwardly. Shane looks at her and says, "Fine, but if you don't stop acting like this and you don't tell me what the truth is… we're over."

Mitchie's mouth drops, "You're giving me an ultimatum?"

"I guess so." Shane shrugs.

She struggles to find words and blinks multiple times.

"So, what's your decision?"

Her bottom lip quivers as she speaks, "I never meant for it to go this far, Shane. You have to believe me. I love you, so so much but I can't drag you into this. I just can't."

With that said, Mitchie quickly kisses Shane on the cheek and whispers, "I'll always love you."

Shane stands there with his mouth agape as she walks to the door.

"I'll never forgive you for this!" He shouts as a last attempt to get her to tell him the truth.

Mitchie turns towards him, "I know, but you don't get it. She has a secret of Caitlyn's and if I even act like I'm normal, she'll say something to Caitlyn!"

Shane rushes towards her and says, "You can tell Caitlyn and you can tell me, Mitchie. I promise. Why don't you trust me?"

Mitchie frowns, "Is that what you think? That I don't trust you?" Without waiting for a response she puts her hand on his cheek, "Shane, I'll always trust you. it's just that there are too many people I care about that could get hurt! I love you way too much to put you into this situation."

"Well, what about Caitlyn? You're just going to let your best friend slip away from you?"

Mitchie pulls away from him and exclaims, "Don't you get it? I've already lost her! She hates me because Sierra is my 'best friend'. The truth is that Sierra is a crazy person. She needs to be locked up."

AN: So, how was it? : ) sorry I haven't updated in a while! Please review!


	9. Chapter 9: And the Truth Comes Out

ABMB: Chapter 9

Caitlyn groans as her alarm goes off early the next morning. She snuggles into the covers even further.

"Cait," Nate's raspy voice says sternly, "You have an interview at eight. You need to get up."

Caitlyn groans in response and says, "I know, but I'm too comfy."

Nate chuckles as the alarm continues to go off. He opens his mouth again, but Caitlyn beats him to it.

"I know, I know. I'm getting up." Caitlyn says with a sigh and hits the alarm clock.

She rubs her eyes tiredly as she sits up in the bed. She stretches and looks at the clock. 6 a.m. She rolls her eyes and groans inwardly. _Of course my manager schedules an interview on my busiest day ever_, Caitlyn thinks to herself as she slowly stands from the bed. With a yelp, she quickly falls to the floor. Nate quickly sits up and crawls over to her side of the bed to see Caitlyn lying on the floor face-down.

"You okay, Cait?" Nate asks and attempts to not laugh.

Caitlyn mutters something unintelligible and rolls onto her back.

"Pain." She grunts and holds her foot.

Nate bites the inside of his cheek to keep from laughing but eventually his laughter overcomes him. Caitlyn glares up at her boyfriend, who is currently laughing so hard he almost has tears running down his face.

"And people call you the sweet, caring one." Caitlyn says sarcastically and lets go of her foot.

Nate laughs a little more before saying, "I'm sorry, Cait," he laughs a little more, "Let me help you up."

He gets off the bed and walks over to where she is. He quickly turns on the bedside lamp before lifting her onto her feet. She pouts at him, causing him to fall back onto the bed with laughter.

"You're a cruel, cruel person Nate!" Caitlyn says and gathers up her toiletries.

Nate just continues to laugh. Caitlyn finally makes her way to the bathroom just as Nate yells, "I love you!"

"Whatever!" Caitlyn says with a laugh and closes the door.

--

Thirty minutes later, when Caitlyn is _still_ in the bathroom, there's a knock on the door. Nate sighs and gets up from the bed. He scratches his head as he walks towards the door. He opens it and to his surprise, it's Mitchie.

"Nate, hi. Um.. is Caitlyn here?" Mitchie asks nervously.

Nate held the door tightly in his right hand, "Yes."

Mitchie squirms under Nate's glare, "Well," She continues, "Can I speak to her please?"

"No." Nate says and then adds, "You want to know why?"

Mitchie, unsure of how to respond, says nothing. Nate takes that as a yes.

"You humiliated her, Mitch. Those pictures on the TV, we know that it was you who did that. For one thing, I don't even understand why you've been acting like this. Caitlyn was your best friend four months ago, why isn't she now?"

Mitchie swallows, "It's complicated. I know some uh… things."

Nate raises an eyebrow, "What things?"

"Nothing. It doesn't matter anyway. She'll probably find out tonight courtesy of Sierra." Mitchie says and looks around nervously.

"Mitch," Nate's voice makes Mitchie actually look at him, "What's wrong?"

His voice is gentle and caring. Mitchie swallows guiltily.

"I can't tell you, Nate. This is something Caitlyn—"

"Mitchie?"

Nate turns to see Caitlyn, now fully dressed with her hair done and her make-up bag in her hand.

"You have some nerve." Caitlyn says and throws her make-up bag down on the bed before storming towards Mitchie.

"Caitlyn, I can explain—"

"Explain what, Mitchie?" Caitlyn yells, "How you betrayed me and my family? Well, save it. I don't want to hear it. I'm done with your stupid games. I was your friend at Camp Rock when you had _no one _and this is the thanks I get?"

Mitchie takes a step back, obviously stunned by Caitlyn's words.

"Caitlyn, I have to tell you something. You won't like it, but you need to know that it's important and it's about you and Nate."

"Well," Caitlyn pauses and rolls her eyes, "Spill it."

"One day, a few weeks after you had left for New York, I was walking in the park when I noticed a boy and a girl. They were like are age. Anyway, when I got closer, I noticed that the boy had this mop of curly hair—"

Nate quickly pales and glances at Caitlyn. Caitlyn holds her breath as Mitchie continues.

"and he was kissing the girl. That girl was Sierra, Caitlyn. She came to surprise me earlier, but I wasn't at the hotel and Nate was. I don't know exactly how they met but I saw them several times over the past few months. One time, I even caught them… in bed. I'm SO sorry, Cait!"

By the end of Mitchie's speech, Mitchie is crying and Caitlyn isn't anywhere close to it.

"Mitchie," Caitlyn starts, "That is the most ridiculous amount of bullshit I have ever heard. Believe me, I have heard a huge amount of bullshit in my life, more than I should have. You're standing there telling me this story about my boyfriend and you just _expect _me to believe you? After everything you have done to make my life a living hell… Nuh-uh. Tell her Nate, tell her it isn't true." Caitlyn says and looks at Nate expectantly.

Milliseconds turn into seconds without anyone saying anything.

Caitlyn pushes Nate slightly, "Tell her! Tell her she's lying!"

She's pleading with him and it makes him feel that much guiltier.

"I can't do that, Cait." His voice is raw with emotion.

"You… you cheated on me?" Caitlyn asks weakly then glances at Mitchie, "THIS was your big secret?! That my boyfriend was cheating on me for who knows how long and you didn't tell me until NOW!?"

Caitlyn takes a deep breath and glares at Mitchie, "Get out."

"I wanted to tell you," Mitchie sobs, "Sierra threatened me! She threatened to kill me if I told you, but now… now she's gone off the deep end. She won't stop until she has Nate. She's obsessed with Nate and with you, Caitlyn. I'm so sorry!"

Mitchie quickly exits the hotel room, leaving an icy-cold silence in her wake.

--

"Caitlyn…"

Caitlyn quickly puts all of her clothes in her suitcase but says nothing.

"Cait," Nate begs, his voice pleading.

Caitlyn quickly turns to face him, "I know I kissed a boy before Nate, but it wasn't like what you did… you… slept with her! You slept with another girl."

Nate felt his throat close as he spoke, "It was a mistake, Caitlyn! I don't love her, I love you!"

Caitlyn laughs a deep and dark sarcastic laugh, "Says the boy who slept with another girl!"

"DAMN IT, CAITLYN. It was supposed to be you! I wanted it to be YOU!" Nate yells causing Caitlyn to waver in her anger.

"Well, it wasn't so I guess you and I both will have to accept it." Caitlyn snaps and quickly zips her suitcase.

"I can't live without you, please don't leave me." Nate begs, hoping to earn back her trust.

Caitlyn snorts, "Well you have a HELL of a way of showing it! Sleeping with Sierra? Seriously? You picked the devil to cheat on me with? Wow. Creative, but very very stupid."

"it was a mistake! I didn't mean for it to happen! I swear. Cait, you know me.. you know I would never—"

_**SLAP!**_

"Don't you ever," Caitlyn growls, "_ever _call me Caity again. You lost that right all of a minute ago when my ex-best friend told me herself that you cheated on me. Why, Nate? Why did Mitchie have to tell me before you did?"

"Because I was a scared little wimp who wasn't good enough for you and I'm still not. You have to believe me, Caitlyn, I never _never _wanted to hurt you. I regret it every day." Nate pleads, practically on his knees.

"I can't even look at you right now!" Caitlyn yells and quickly finishes gathering her things.

"Caitlyn, no, don't—" Nate begs right before Caitlyn slams the door.

Nate stares at the door with no hope that he will ever get to hold Caitlyn in his arms again.

--

Caitlyn is seething as she storms down the hallway of the hotel. She bangs on a door, breathing heavily. Finally, someone opens the door.

"Caitlyn Gellar, what do I owe the displeasure of your—"

Caitlyn takes a long swing and punches Sierra right in the nose. Sierra lets out a cry and falls to the ground.

"You Bitch." Caitlyn snaps and glares down at Sierra, "You slept with my boyfriend!"

Sierra's eyes widen in surprise then she smiles, "Yeah, and it was _good_"

Caitlyn falters for a second after hearing those words come out of Sierra's mouth.

"Why are you like this? Mitchie has told me stories from way back when you two were human beings and actually had feelings for other people. She said you were hilarious. Now, looking at you, you're not funny and you're not cute. You're immature. Now, I could beat your ass in a minute but I'm not going to. I'm going to walk away from this mess you call 'fun' aka fucking up everybody's lives," She pauses and walks toward the door. She turns around and adds, "Oh, and as for Mitchie, you stay the hell away from her. Threaten her again and I'll have the Po-Po looking at ALL of your records. And yes, I do mean everything. Trust me slut, you don't want to mess with me."

With that said, Caitlyn walks out the hotel room with a smirk. That smirk quickly turns into a frown as she starts hiccupping and her eyes start to blur. She knows she's going to break down soon. She puts a hand over her mouth and quickly runs to Shane's room. She knocks a few times before her tears start pouring down her face.

"Shane," Caitlyn calls out weakly, "Please open the door.."

A few minutes later, Shane opens the door and scratches his head sleepily. He gets a rude awakening when he looks at the disheveled teenaged girl in front of him.

"Caitlyn? What's wrong?" Shane asks quickly.

"Nate…. Slept… with… Sierra…" Caitlyn says in-between her sobs.

Shane freezes at her words.

AN: WHEW. So…. Review? Yes, please! : )


	10. Chapter 10: These Moments

AN: I don't own Camp Rock, sadly. Nor do I own Taylor Lautner… who makes an appearance in this chapter.

Always Be My Baby

Chapter 10: TCA'S Part 1

_**There are moments in our lives when we find ourselves at a crossroad, afraid, confused, without a roadmap. The choices we make in those moments can define the rest of our days. Of course when faced with the unknown, most of us prefer to turn around and go back. (Lucas Scott-One Tree Hill)**_

Caitlyn breathed a sigh of relief as she finally entered the building. She made it. All by herself. Without any help from her manager or.. Nate. She shut her eyes and took a deep breath. She wasn't going to think of him yet. She had things to do before Teen Choice began, things that didn't include thinking of Nate and Sierra.

Caitlyn growled but nonetheless took out her phone to text Shane. Shane had been a blessing to Caitlyn over the past couple of hours. He had held her while she cried, let her throw things in the hotel room when those tears dried and she was just downright pissed, and even cancelled her interview. He did all these things without being asked, which made Caitlyn thankful for him. In many ways, he acted more like a best friend than Mitchie had in the past couple of months.

She shook her head, getting rid of those thoughts and sent Shane a quick text letting him know that she had gotten through the paparazzi and was now safely inside for warming up.

She quickly made her way backstage and greeted a few other stars that she had been introduced to once or twice.

"Oh my gosh. Caitlyn Gellar?"

Caitlyn turned to see Alex Russo, off of Wizards of Waverly Place and nearly died.

Caitlyn looked behind her then looked at Alex, "Oh. That's me."

Her cheeks blushed a fair shade of crimson while Alex laughed.

"I just wanted to say that I love your music! It's so catchy and inspiring, ya know?" Alex grinned then blushed, "Oops. I forgot to introduce myself.. I'm—"

"Alex Russo," Caitlyn interrupted, "from Wizards. I love your show!"

Alex grinned, "That's such a compliment! You're like one of my favorite singers. I heard you're getting your own show, too. How excited are you?"

Caitlyn laughed, "Very! I can't wait to get back to my old roots."

Alex looked at her confused then gasped, "Oh. My. Gosh. You were in Cheaper By the Dozen 2. You were the girl!"

Caitlyn blushed, "Yeah."

Alex grinned, "Aw, you were so cute and amazing at acting by the way."

Caitlyn blushed again, "Thanks, Alex. It was great meeting you. I think I have to go warm up-"

"Alex! These guys over there were looking for you and—Caitlyn?"

Caitlyn glanced up and noticed a tall, muscular boy with jet-black hair standing by Alex.

"Taylor?" Caitlyn squealed, "I haven't seen you since—"

"The premier of CBTD 2. It's been like what? 5 years?" Taylor exclaimed and moved forward to hug Caitlyn in a bear hug.

Caitlyn laughed, "Yeah. Dude, you've gotten all muscular on me."

Taylor blushed, much to Alex's amusement.

Alex looked from Caitlyn to Taylor and smiled, "I totally forgot you both knew each other."

Taylor released Caitlyn with a grin and said, "Yep. She's still a shorty, Alex."

Caitlyn blushed and pushed him playfully, "Ugh."

Alex laughed, "Now what was that,Taylor?"

Taylor couldn't keep his eyes off Caitlyn. She had gotten so beautiful…

"Taylor!"

Taylor snapped his eyes up and looked at Alex, "What?"

"I guess some things never change." Caitlyn laughed.

"Focus Taylor," Alex grinned, "What were you saying when you came here?"

Taylor looked at her blankly then his eyes widened, "Oh! That. Well, you're needed by those guys to go over where you're going to sit."

Alex nodded, "Okay then. Caitlyn, it was awesome meeting you. Here's my number and we can hang sometime."

Caitlyn grabbed the card from Alex and grinned, "You, too Alex!"

Alex waved and walked away from the two.

"So," Taylor grinned.

Caitlyn laughed, "You're a werewolf! You have to tell your former best friend about how this all happened."

"Former best friend?" Taylor jokingly gasped, "That hurt, Caity. Right here."

Taylor pointed to where his heart was.

"Don't call me that, okay?" Caitlyn whispered. Her wounds from Nate were still fresh.

Taylor's eyebrows furrowed and looked at her in concern, "Someone hurt you, didn't they?"

Caitlyn nodded then changed the subject, "So, werewolf."

Taylor didn't like the subject change but willingly told her the story of how he came to audition.

Jason glanced from Nate to Shane repeatedly then huffed.

"You two are worse than Caitlyn and Mitchie when they're fighting." Jason muttered loud enough for the two to hear him.

"Yeah well, if Nate had learned to keep his hands away from the little slut named Sierra…" Shane snapped with a glare at Nate.

Nate paled, "I know, Shane. Alright? I _know_ you're pissed. I _know_ I messed up big time. I also know that I'm not going to fight for her."

Shane looked at him as if he was crazy, "Are you insane?"

Nate shrugged, "I think it's time to let her fly, dude. We were both unhappy for a while, I just didn't let you see all of what we were going through."

Shane raised his eyebrows as Jason glanced at his band mates and said, "I'm so confused!"

"Natey-boy here cheated on Cait." Shane snapped.

Jason's eyes widened, "You didn't!"

"He did." Shane glared at Nate again.

"YOU DIDN'T!"

"HE DID!"

Jason sighed, "Geez, you and Caitlyn break up more than Ross and Rachel on FRIENDS."

"Since when do you watch Friends?" Nate asked amusedly.

"So no the point right now." Shane said, "You need to fix it."

Nate looked at Shane, "It can't be fixed, Shane."

Shane huffed and slammed back into the seat next to Jason. They were on their way to the Teen Choice Awards and needless to say, the tension was getting more thick by the second.

"Why can't it be fixed and why were you so unhappy?" Shane asked, not willing to let the subject die down.

Nate groaned, "Let it go, Shane. Please."

"I won't let it go—" Shane growls and then puts on a smile as the limo comes to a stop and the door opens.

Shane's the first to get out, followed by Jason and then Nate. A shadow lingers in the background.

"Oh, my, my. Nate, you sure are looking hot tonight. Too bad there's going to be blood all over that pretty face tonight." The voice said and finished with an evil laugh and the click of a gun.


	11. Chapter 11: All We Have Again

Always Be My Baby

Chapter 11

**AN: So, I know I haven't updated... please don't kill me! :) to make up for it, here's a, hopefully long, update! Btw, I'm calling Taylor by the name of Jacob now, because I don't want to get into any trouble by using his real name. btw, I don't own All We Have Again by Megan & Liz.**

**ANYWAY, on to the story! **

Caitlyn was talking to Jacob when she saw Nate enter through the door. He was, of course, looking the same way he always did: adorable, with his dimples showing as he smiled towards the cameras. Paparazzi. They had only been _one_ of the problems for Caitlyn and Nate's relationship. Distance was definitely a key factor.

After Caitlyn had moved to New York, things were okay for a while. Nate would call, text, e-mail, even facebook [they both had fake facebook accounts that they liked to use to keep in touch with close, old friends.] She didn't want to admit it then, but she could admit it now. Things had changed, whether she liked it or not. She was thousands of miles away from him; in reality, distance had broken the infamous 'Naitlyn' up long before Caitlyn found out about Sierra and Nate. She had hated being so far away from him, but she couldn't move back to LA before her soundtrack was recorded. Nate had felt the same way, but it was the same for him. He couldn't leave LA without quitting the band or the show. She didn't want him to give that up; not for her. Looking back now, she realized what a mistake it was. They should have broken up before she had left. Maybe then she wouldn't have been as heartbroken as she was now.

It was like time stood still as Nate noticed her. She had to take a deep breath from letting her sobs consume her. Instead, she put on a brave face and turned away from Nate.

"_You __don't__ just get to tell me who to hang out with! You're not my father, Nate! You're my boyfriend. You're supposed to trust me!"_

_Nate had groaned, rubbing a hand down his face, "You know what, Caitlyn? You think you're a big girl now and can make it in Hollywood without any of my help, FINE. Just fine! You do what you want, but don't count on me to catch you when you fall."_

_It was eerily quiet in the room and Caitlyn was fuming. She narrowed her eyes at Nate before quickly grabbing her luggage and walking away._

"_Where are you going?" _

_Caitlyn turned around, glaring at Nate, "Back to New York. It seems I'm not wanted here."_

_With that said, she turned around and walked away, holding back her tears. They wouldn't talk again for over two weeks._

"Caitlyn?"

Caitlyn snapped back into reality when Jacob put a hand on her shoulder.

"Sorry! Lost in a daydream, what were you saying?" Caitlyn said smoothly, looking Jacob right in the eye.

Jacob gave her a suspicious look; "They want you by the stage now."

Caitlyn nodded, giving Jacob her best 'I'm-okay' smile and walked away. She accidently bumped into someone.

"Sorry—I—" she stopped when she realized it was Shane, "hi."

Shane smiled at her, "How are you doing?"

She glanced to where Nate was, despite mentally telling herself not to.

"I'm... I'm going to be okay, Shane." She forced a smile, but knew he could see through it.

Shane gave her a look, "I know you will, Cait."

Caitlyn punched him on the shoulder playfully, "Good luck hosting tonight, Shane."

Shane let out a breath of air, running a hand through his hair, "I'm gonna need it."

"Caitlyn! 2 minutes!" a nearby stagehand ran by her, pulling her towards the stage.

"Bye, Shane!" Caitlyn laughed, letting the person lead her to the stage.

On her way, she couldn't help but catch Nate's eye. She swallowed, determined to make it through the night without sobbing her eyes out or punching his lights out.

Caitlyn was warming up just beside the curtain when Mitchie walked up.

Caitlyn groaned, glaring at Mitchie, "HI Mitchie! Any other part of my life you want to destroy? There's my dad... oh wait, you already outed him, didn't you? Wait, my boyfriend—oh that's right. We broke up."

Mitchie sighed, looking at Caitlyn sympathetically, "Caitlyn—"

"Save it," Caitlyn snapped, "You know, I'm really trying hard not punch you or Nate but you're kind of making it impossible."

Mitchie looked at her with tear-filled eyes, "I'm trying to apologize, Caitlyn... this isn't easy for me either. I lost my boyfriend because of Sierra and now I'm losing you too!"

"You made it this way, Mitchie! Not Sierra! Sure, she's a bitch, but you started this with your hateful words." Caitlyn exclaimed, then took a deep breath, "You know what? You're not even worth it."

With that said, Caitlyn turned around and looked out onto the stage. Mitchie sighed, knowing that her friendship with Caitlyn was officially over. She looked at Caitlyn with regret before turning and walking away. Caitlyn heard her walk away and bit her lip to stop from crying. How had everything gone so wrong so fast? She put her hand over her mouth as she let out a sob. She felt a hand on her shoulder and she jumped.

"Sorry," Jacob said softly, "I didn't mean to scare you."

Caitlyn didn't say anything. She looked at him and swallowed a sob that threatened to come out.

"You should let it out," he whispered, but before he even finished his sentence, she was shaking her head.

"I can't," She said, her voice breaking as she let one more tear fall down her face before telling herself mentally to suck it up.

Jacob pulled her into an unexpected, but welcomed hug. He kissed the top of her head just as Sierra came around the corner. Without either teen noticing, she snapped a couple pictures of the two. She grinned, looking at the picture.

Caitlyn pulled away, thankful that her mascara was waterproof. She looked up at Jacob and smiled genuinely at him.

"Thank you," She whispered, smiling up at him.

Jacob smiled back, "You realize you owe me one now, right?"

Caitlyn let out a watery laugh, "I guess I do."

She smiled, feeling blessed for having a friend like Jacob. Once upon a time, she had a huge crush on him, but... she quickly realized that he would never feel the same about her. She shook her head slightly to rid herself of the thought. Jacob like her? Yeah, it was near impossible. He could have any girl he wanted. Nate had been the same way, though.

Jacob opened his mouth to say something, but Caitlyn glanced and saw a stagehand waving her over frantically.

"I gotta get on stage. Wish me luck" She grinned, giving Jacob a hug before walking away.

"You don't need it," He called at her, causing her to genuinely smile.

Caitlyn took a deep breath as Shane, Jason, and Nate welcomed her to the stage. She quickly took her guitar from its stand and walked onto the stage. Without thinking, she closed her eyes and took a deep breath. She opened her eyes just as the lights flashed and the music started.

"_Hello you can call me your number one_

_Been like that since we began _

_Seeing you makes me wanna go back_

_When days didn't have names and being in love wasn't made up of games_

_When being in love wasn't made up of games"_

Caitlyn glanced at Nate, but didn't want to stare too long. Otherwise, she might start crying and she wasn't going to let that happen. Again. So, she looked at the audience, some were screaming and holding up their hands in hopes of her to grab. She smiled at them, but continued singing.

"_Can you hold my hand and have it mean everything?_

_Can you pick me up and hold me there forever?_

_Make me smile the way you say my name_

_Can we be all we have all we have again?_

_Maybe I'll admit it I miss you so much_

_And I wanna go back, I wanna go back_

_I just wish you were the same again_

_When days didn't have names and being in love wasn't made up of games_

_When being in love wasn't made up of games"_

Caitlyn let down her guard and started dancing as she played her guitar. She was having fun. At least she was trying to. She took another glance at Nate. He was pretending to be interested in her performance, but she knew why. They just broke up this morning, so obviously neither has said anything to anyone. Caitlyn looked beside him and saw Sierra. Her eyes narrowed in anger, but she quickly made herself appear happy. Nate caught her eye and turned to see who was beside him.

"Shane—oh. You're not Shane." Nate mumbled, scratching his head nervously, now knowing why Caitlyn was glaring at him.

"No, I'm not," Sierra, purred, putting a hand on Nate's arm, "What do you say we get out of here, huh?"

Nate shrugged her off, turning to watch Caitlyn perform. Sierra pouted, glaring up at the stage. Caitlyn seemed to get everything. Sierra smirked, looking up at Nate. She didn't get everything, Sierra reminded herself. She put her hand in Nate's but he quickly pulled away.

"Not here, Sierra." He muttered, glancing down at her briefly just as a camera swept over them.

Nate looked like a deer in headlights, but Sierra was grinning from ear to ear. Thinking that it'd be worth the risk, Sierra pulled Nate towards her and kissed him. Nate pulled away quickly, but not quickly enough. Almost every celebrity was looking at them. Nate rubbed the back of his neck nervously, hoping and praying that Caitlyn didn't see.

"_Can you hold my hand and have it mean everything? _

_Can you pick me up and hold me there forever?_

_Make me smile the way you say my name _

_Can we be all we have all we have again?"_

Caitlyn took a quick breath just as she saw Nate and Sierra kiss. She gasped, but quickly regained her composure. She was determined to get through this song. So, she did what she figured was best. She sang louder, and almost directly towards Nate without even meaning to. Caitlyn started to tear up and practically shouted the words at Nate.

"_Back then, in your eyes I was everything_

_Look at us now __I don't mean anything"_

She took a deep breath and continued on despite the fact that she could barely see through her tears.

"_It's not even you that I really want back_

_It's the pieces of me you took when you left_

_Because when I lost you I didn't know I would lose me too"_

She pushed harder on the strings of the guitar, more forcefully than she had ever done. She felt her fingers start to bleed, despite the guitar pick she was using. She didn't care anymore. Nate could have Sierra and they could live happily freaking ever if they wanted. Caitlyn sniffled quietly during a short pause then quickly regained her strength to continue on to the last part of the song.

"_Can you hold my hand and have it mean everything?_

_Can you pick me up and hold me there forever?_

_Make me smile the way you say my name_

_Can we be all we have all we have again?"_

The music stopped and there was loud applause but Caitlyn spoke quietly into the microphone, knowing no one could hear her.

"No," She looked at Nate, directly in his eyes, "we can never have what we had again."

She smiled and thanked the crowd before rushing off the stage. Nate couldn't breathe after Caitlyn said those words. He could read her lips; he definitely knew what she said.

Nate saw Sierra start to walk into the backstage area in the corner of his eye. He quickly followed her into the area where no one was. He growled and grabbed her arm, spinning her around to face him.

"What the hell, Sierra?" He exclaimed, throwing his hands in the air, "In front of the camera?"

Sierra shrugged, pretending to act innocent. Nate scowled at her, knowing she was anything but innocent.

"I was just trying to have a little fun, Natey-poo," Sierra pouted, causing Nate to roll his eyes.

Nate narrowed his eyes and said forcefully, "I'm only doing this for Caitlyn. Not for you or anybody else. I don't have feelings for you. I... I want Caitlyn to be happy, so I'm letting her go. You said this would be easier than breaking up with her," he raised his voice, "you said this would be _better!_"

Sierra smirked, "I never said that."

Nate's eyes widened and then narrowed in anger as he lunged at her, "You evil son of a—"

He felt his arms become restricted and he struggled against them. Sierra pointed a gun at him, grinning as she watched his eyes widen.

Sierra shook her finger at him, walking closer to him,"Tisk, tisk, Nate. Don't try to struggle. It'll only make things worse."

Before Nate knew it, he was tied up and gagged. He still continued to struggle, glaring at Sierra.

"Get him in the car," Sierra growled to the bodyguard, "Now!"

Caitlyn ran off the stage and went straight to her dressing room. She threw down her guitar and flopped down on the couch. She put her hands over her face and started sobbing. She cried for what she had clearly lost, Nate. She cried for him humiliating her in front of every celebrity at the show.

She heard a knock on her door, but she couldn't care less.

"Go away!" She shouted angrily, removing her hands briefly to shout at the door.

The door opened, despite her yelling. Jacob poked his head in the door and took one look at her.

"Go away, Jake." Caitlyn mumbled and turned away, not wanting to talk to him.

She heard him come into the room and shut the door.

"Just leave me alone!" She shouted, "I don't want to talk to you or anybody else!"

Jacob sat down beside Caitlyn, but said nothing. Caitlyn's annoyance grew and she turned to face him.

"Will you go away?" She muttered, wiping her face.

Jacob shook his head, "No, Caitlyn. I'm here for you."

"_Nate, I'm here!" Caitlyn called, not really looking as forward to these visits as she used to be._

_She rolled her suitcase to a stop and looked around the apartment. _

"_Nate?" She called again, half-hoping that he wouldn't be there._

_After their last fight, Caitlyn had been thinking of breaking up with him. Not because of any other person, but because she needed space. _

"_Hey, Cait, you're here." Nate walked out of the bathroom, giving her a soft smile._

_ "I'm always here for you," She smiled, not so genuinely, but these days it seemed that Nate hardly noticed. _

"I'm going back to New York. Tonight." Caitlyn blurted, standing up from the couch.

AN: I know, abrupt ending. Haha, sorry! I hope y'all like the new chap!


End file.
